


Dick

by EmmieFitz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieFitz/pseuds/EmmieFitz
Summary: Prompt: Laura works out her anger for Sam's character change.Filled at http://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=240844#cmt240844





	

            “Hey guys,” Sam hollers, shucking his coat off as he moves to shut the front door of the Bailey-Willingham household. “Sorry I’m- “

            The door slammed shut as his body was ricochets into the firm door. The intense taste of wine assaults his senses as his eyes widened at the feeling of Laura’s lips on his. Not that this was something he didn’t want or wasn’t used to, it was just that normally they scheduled their "acrobatic activities" around everyone’s schedule. Sam has no idea who all was here or what was happening on this Friday night. He pulls away from Laura, gasping for air as she gripped his hips.

            “Laura, not that I’m complaining, but what-?”

            “Shut the _fuck up_ Sam,” Laura growls. Sam’s knees buckle slightly at the anger and power in her voice. His body instinctively responds as she fuses their lips together, following as her nails sink into his skin and pull him along their hallway. He has walked the path to their living room so many times that he doesn’t need to open his eyes; he doesn’t _want_ to open his eyes. He can barely get a full breath of air the way that Laura is kissing him. His ears are ringing and there is a part of his brain that just plays harp music unconsciously whenever he is this close to Laura.

            “Laura,” Sam gasps into her mouth as his shoes slip on the brick living room tiles.

            “Didn’t waste any time, did ya babe?” Travis’ voice rumbles from somewhere in the room.

            “Like you’re complaining,” Liam’s voice is muffled next to Travis’ but Sam doesn’t get a chance to think about it because his legs are hitting that comfy “not-a-table-sort-of-table” thing and he’s collapsing back on to it.

            “What is going on?” Sam’s voice betrays his feelings as Laura tosses her hair back and straddles him.

            “I _fucking hate you_ ,” she hisses, yanking at the tie around his neck. Sam’s hands grasp hers tightly.

            “Wait, what? Are you serious?”

            The sound of Matt’s broken wail distracts him. His head whips toward the dining room to see Matt handcuffed to the carefully designed brackets along the archway leading into the room. Marisha is on her knees in front of him and Taliesin is draped over his back, one hand moving quickly along the swell of Matt’s ass. Liam and Travis are leering at him from the couch, looking a lot calmer than their pants show.

            “Just shut up before we gag you,” Travis orders, eyes narrowing. Sam’s mouth shuts instinctively, knowing that Travis isn’t messing around. His head falls back as Laura’s mouth descends onto the skin that begins to appear. His body jerks as her teeth sinks into his collarbone, her intentions completely clear.

            “Shit,” he moans, hips jerking up towards Laura’s as she continues to peel the shirt from his torso.

            “Some warning would’ve been nice,” she spits at him, tossing the shirt somewhere behind him.

            “About?” he asks as nonchalantly as he can with Laura beginning to peel him out of the pants he’s wearing.

            “Scanlan.” She rips the belt out of the loops and chucks it. “Fucking _Tary_.”

            _Oh. The game_. His brain is able to connect the dots before her small hand is gripping his cock tightly. He’s already embarrassingly hard as she strokes him hard enough to get his elbows to give out so that he’s laying fully out on the cushions.

            “Any warning was better than _that_ ,” she rises off of him and it’s it first time that his brain registers that she’s down to her underwear. Liam and Travis are helping to peel it off of her before he can do or say anything and she’s sinking down on him in one swoop.

            “ _JESUS LAURA_ ,” Sam is shouting.

            Laura is always so tight and wet and Sam can’t even imagine how with the sizes of Travis and Liam to entertain her on a regular basis. The amount of times he and Laura have had sex is dwarfed by how often the other three traverse into the territory; mostly Laura fucks him when she’s mad at him, which happens more and more often that Sam would like to admit. Sam pushes her buttons just so that he can have her like this, so she can let go like this.

            She’s riding him with violent thrusts of her hips that are making his eyes cross. She’s sliding on his cock so deliciously and tightly that Sam almost thinks that he’s 100% straight (then he hears Liam moan and Travis groan and he knows he isn’t). Laura leans forward to grip his shoulders and picks up her pace.

            “Tary’s a dick.”

            “That’s the point of him.”

            “You should’ve told us.”

            “Didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

            “Worst. Surprise. Ever.” Laura punctuates the words with sharp thrusts on his cock and he’s dangerously close.

            “You weren’t expecting it though.”

            “Stupid,” she insists with a breathy moan.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “No, you aren’t.”

            “You’re right,” Sam grins up at her, beginning to thrust up to meet her pace. It causes Laura to whine and press her forehead into his shoulder. He kisses his apologies up her shoulder, whispering his “sorry” as a way to distract himself, to try keep himself from shooting off inside of her too fast.

            “Dick,” she whimpers as he sucks a bruise into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

            “I’m your dick though,” he whispers into her ear before licking it into his mouth. She keens and clenches down around him. The sudden tightness and wetness is too much for Sam and he comes right after her, hips erratically pistoling up into her. By the time he comes back to his senses, Laura has sprawled out onto his chest and is panting. He smooths her hair back and kiss her forehead.

            “I am sorry,” he says, pleased with her sigh against him. She nods before looking up at him, mirth dancing in her eyes.

            “Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” she winks before kissing his collarbone. He feels two sets of large hands on his ankles and his brain goes into short circuiting again.


End file.
